The Legend of Zelda: Infernal Symphony
by RanVonSnatch
Summary: When Rayu Hiata comes to Hyrule a dark force is unleashed from the pits of hell. Can Link and Rayu save Hyrule from the flames? LxZ LxS


The Legend of Zelda: Infernal Symphony

**(Author Notes: Here we go, my first real fanfiction about Zelda. No Flaming please.)**

**Chapter One; Enter Flames**

A man, about six foot tall rode a white horse with a crimson mane across the desert connecting Aero and Hyrule. The man smirked as his horse launched clear over the quicksand at the entrance to Gerudo Valley. He dismounted his horse taking it by the reigns and walked into the valley. One of the Gerudo guards ontop of the gates.

"HALT!" Yelled the guard pointing her semitar at the male.

"I bring you no harm. I have business with the Queen Zelda." He said, his voice echoing off the sand and clay buildings.

"You are from the far kingdom of Aero? On the far west of the desert?" She asked lowering her semitar a little.

"Yes, Yes I am. I am looking for the one they call Link. Have you seen him?"

"Link? What is a Link?" She asked raising the gate.

He mounted his horse, fleeing the valley and over the bridge. He stopped as he entered the very large field. He reached down to his side grasping ahold of a map of Hyrule. '_So this must be Hyrule Field. That infront of me, about a mile ahead is Lon Lon Ranch. A few miles beyond that is the castle...'_He thought to himself. "Yah!" He said as his horse took off running in the direction of the castle, a Deku Baba sprouted out of the ground, biting the horses leg as he passed by. It bit deeply into the leg causing the man and the horse to slide along the ground taking a massive chunk out of the horse. He stood, staring at the plant as it snapped at him. He walked foward, as the Baba lunged at him, he side stepped to the right, grabbing ahold of the stem just under the head. He stabbed his fingers into the forehead of the plant. With a grunt he ripped the head of the plant right off the stem. _'So thats what the creatures of Hyrule can do. I didn't even have to use Hrina.' _He said laughing, he kneeled down to his horse, he applied a healing serum and helped her up.

"You're going to be okay girl." He said patting her snout as she gace a neigh in return.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx Time Skip; Hyrule Castle

He walked in the throne room slowly, Queen Zelda sat in the throne on the left of kings throne. It was empty. He kneeled down in front of her, his right arm on his knee as he looked at the floor.

"Welcome to Hyrule Rayu Hiata of the far Kingdom of Aero." Queen Zelda said with a warm smile.

"Thank You, Queen Zelda of Hyrule. So, Why have you summoned me here?" He asked looking into the Queens blue eyes.

"I'm sure you're king has told you of the prophecy I have seen correct?"

"Yes, He has, It tells of me and a man in green to do something." Rayu said with a bit of question in his voice.

"It tells of flames, flames raising out of a skinny blade. With a male behind it. That is all I could see, but I know one thing. That man is you." Zelda said now rising out of her throne.

A man in a green garb walked slowly into the throne room from a entrance to the right of the kings throne.

"Welcome Link, I would like you to meet Rayu Hiata of the distant land of Aero. Our neighbor to the west. Just on the otherside of the Desert."

"So, This is the man I will be working with?" He asked with a cocky smirk on his face. "Then let us have a small sword duel. I just want to see how well you can sword fight. Since our journey is dangerous. Zelda, where can we have this at?"

"In the courtyard if you wish." She spoke with a sigh and pointed to the courtyard.

"But I never agreed." Rayu said as he stood.

"I know, but hey! It'll be fun." Link said with a dumb grin lightening up his features.

"Fun for you. I hate fighting without a reason."

XxXxXxXxXxXTimeSkipXxXxXxXxXx

The two men stood across from each other in the courtyard where Link first met Zelda many years ago. Link was now eighteen aswell, he brandished the Blade of Evils Bane as he positioned himself so he stood with his Hylian shield front of him. _'His stance is weird. It must be something that only Aero swordsmans can use.'_Link thought to himself. Rayu smirked as he removed his blade from his belt, he turned his body sideways and lowered his figure to the ground. His knees bent and his blade AND sheath held out at waist level. His left thumb pushed up on the guard, a smirk washed over his featyres as his right hand grabbed ahold of the hilt.

"3...2....1 Commence!" Zelda yelled as Link charged at Rayu.

Rayu emotions never changed, as Link charged, he unsheathed his katana quickly. Quicker that what Link could tell, Hrina cut right through the Hylian Shield, the razor sharp tip cutting Link across the chest. To Link, Everything went black.

XxXxXxXEndOfChapterOneXxXxXxXxX

**(Author Note: Can anyone tell what sword style that was? I'll give you a hint, it starts with a B.)**


End file.
